The present invention relates generally to implant dentistry, and more particularly, to disposable implant kits, and a method of using the kits, unique to post-extraction implantation procedures for the various and different dental areas. In addition, the kit (s) can be utilized in other cranio-facial bone areas as well.
The process of fashioning a dental restoration for a patient usually involves several steps over a period of months. In a new method for placing an implant, typically after an extraction as shown and described in my copending application entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR PERFORMING RIDGE PRESERVATION AND IMMEDIATE IMPLANT TREATMENT, filed .sub.13 ----, an extraction socket in the alveolar bone of the patient is already opened to expose the bone. Rather than waiting months for this extraction socket to heal, it is possible to place an implant immediately after an extraction (before the bone has healed). A bore or extension hole is drilled at a base of the extraction socket 3 to 6 millimeters beyond the end of the socket (apically) to provide suitable space for insertion of a dental implant. The implant is then placed into the extraction socket using techniques and instrumentation appropriate to the type of implant being mounted. In most cases, a bone void will exist in the space between the upper portion of the implant and the exposed extraction socket. This bone void maybe "back filled" with bone graft material to promote integration ("osseointegration") between the implant and the bone, either with or without a membrane barrier depending upon the graft material used. For a single stage implant procedure, an abutment is installed in the implant during initial installation in the extraction socket. In a two stage procedure, the implant is submerged into the bone, and a healing cap or other structure is threaded into the top of the implant to prevent the migration of bone or soft tissue into the implant abutment space. New bone, however, may grow around and over the implant. If bone covers a submerged implant, it must be removed by a burr prior to installation of an abutment. A transfer coping is placed over the abutment to transfer an impression to resilient impression material from which a model is made of a previous edentulous site where the implant was installed. The artificial tooth is then mounted over the abutment structure in accordance with well known methods.